Fall For you
by Lucky9ImYours
Summary: “Hey Sonny,” he said with a smile. “Chad,” she acknowledged cordially, but continued on her way to the limo. She wasn’t ready to have her heart broken by Chad Dylan Cooper. Not again. He had caught her off guard so many times.
1. Best thing's we're not fighting

_**Hey! This is my second Channy fanfic! :D I really love this song and thought it was great for them! Anywho, this is a two-shot and I should have the second chapter up soon. Enjoy!**_

_**PS: If any of you people like to make fan music videos on youtube, you have no idea how happy I would be to see a Fall for you Channy video!**_

_**I do not own SWaC or Secondhand Sarenade. **_

_The best thing 'bout tonight's that we're not fighting._

_Could it be that we have been this way before?_

_Everything's ok tonight._ Practically all he ever did around Miss Sonny Monroe was fight, argue, fight, and laugh in her face. _But not tonight._

They had been together for nearly an hour now. The longest they had been together since they're "bigfoot date," as he had come to think of it. It wasn't like either one of them wanted to be there, but they had to be. Conrad Studios required all of both casts to come to this charity event held at a local high school. As it happened, their assigned seats were right next to each other during dinner.

They talked for a while. Just pleasant small talk. He had tried like no tomorrow not to argue with her. It was so hard for him though. She just practically _begged_ for it sometimes. Someone with a sense of humor like his couldn't help but make witty comebacks sometimes. But everything was going well tonight. During the autograph signing he caught her smiling at him from across the room. He smiled back before a 10-year-old little girl came up to him and asked to take a picture with him.

He would have to talk to Sonny.

_*_

_I know you don't think that I am trying,_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

Later that night, as Sonny was headed towards the limo she and the rest of Conrad Studios were to ride home in, she saw Chad leaned up against the outside wall of the high school.

"Hey Sonny," he said with a smile.

"Chad," she acknowledged cordially, but continued on her way to the limo. She wasn't ready to have her heart broken by Chad Dylan Cooper. Not again. He had caught her off guard so many times.

_*_

_Hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind. _

He sighed, driving his convertible home. He had insisted on driving himself. He never really much cared for limos. Especially when they were crowded.

He was hurt that she had ignored him. And frankly, quite surprised. Even on the worst of days she had always said something to him. Usually something rude, but something none the less.

He felt broken. She almost completely ignored him. Was she over him? Did she ever really even like him? _Is this it? Did I miss my chance? _

_*_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

She sat on her bed that night, thinking about Chad. He was being so friendly tonight, but she had seen it before. _It's all a lie . . ._ Last time they had really talked was their "date." _It could have been a date . . ._ She was really enjoying herself. But then he just drove off without her. It's not like she had no other way home, but it still hurt. If she hadn't had a way home would he even _care_?

He was so confusing. She would never get him. He always seemed so eager to be around her, but so _rude _when he was. After a while she had grown used to just being rude back. It wasn't like her at all, or so Tawni had told her. "You don't act yourself around him, Sonny," she had said. Sonny just shook it off. She always tried to be herself. But he just infuriated her.

But maybe she should still forgive him?

Turning off the light, she crawled into her bed. This was something she would have to sleep on.

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find._

_You're impossible to find._


	2. This is Not What I Initended

__

**_Hey! Here's the second and final chapter! I know the first part isn't very good . .. and to tell you the truth this part isn't to great either. Lol. But it's my first real fanfic. The other one was a poem . . . but at any rate, thanks to all who alerted! Makes me feel special. *wipes tear* lol. Sorry for being weird! Bare with me! That's just how I am! Now here's the story: _**

_*_

_This is not what I intended_

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart._

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine"

"FINE!"

She stomped off. Why had she said that? Maybe he really did care? Maybe it was really her being the heartless jerk? Maybe he really was trying to apologize?

Then why did he backfire?

Her phone let out a short moo, signifying she had a new text. It read: _I'm sorry._ When she saw who it was from she did a double take. "_Chad_?"

_*_

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may have failed but I have loved you from the start_

He couldn't just say it in a text message. She would hate him if he did. _You're such a cowardly jerk!_ She would say. And he knew she would be right. A cowardly jerk he was.

So he just said _I'm sorry_. She wouldn't believe him. She thought he had no feelings. He had led her to believe that.

He was relieved when he heard a short *bebeep* indicating a reply from Sonny. _Are you Chad? Are you really?_ He smirked. This was the Sonny he had always loved.

_*_

_Breathe in so deep_

_Breathe me in._

_I'm yours to keep._

She forgave him. She really did. She wanted to tell him in person. So she made her way to set two where she knew she would be able to find him. Today was just a rehearsal day, so if she was lucky, they might be taking a break.

"Chad?" she said aloud. Everything was dark and she would see no one. She took a deep breath, smelling her surroundings. It smelt like him. _Well, this is where he practically lives . . ._ "Chad Dylan Cooper?" She yelled again. Nothing.

But wait . . . she heard footsteps coming from behind her. She knew who it was. She could tell by the way his feet hit the ground. Just like at her prom: he was coming to charm her.

_*_

_Hold on to your words cuz talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight when you're asleep._

She turned and faced him just as he was about to reach her. "Well well, well," he smiled. "If it isn't Miss Sonny Monroe . . ."

She smiled at him. "Chad, I just—" she started but he interrupted.

"Sonny," he took a step closer and looked into her eyes. "I just want you to know that I'm really, really sorry. For everything." He grabbed her hand. "But I just don't know how to be anything but what I am." He stopped to see her reaction. She was staring into his eyes. "And I just want to apologize in advance for anything stupid I'll do in the future. I'll try to change, but I can't make any promises."

Sonny swallowed and tried to speak again. "Chad I—"

"Shhh," he put a figure on her lips. "Time for talking's over," and with that he gave her hand a gently squeeze, and walked back into the shadows.

"I forgive you Chad," she whispered, even though she doubted he could hear her. _I really do . . . _

**_And there you have it. _****_J_****_ No good, I know. Please rate and review!! Criticism is not only ok, but needed! Ok? So if you hate it let me know why!! And thanks so much for reading!_**

**_I'm gunna shut up now . . . really. I am. _**


End file.
